Online maps of large regions such as countries or continents are easy to standardize because there are country or continent borders that are easy to define. However, it is difficult to standardize local maps (e.g., city maps, county maps) because there are no consistent or definite boundaries. Some emerging markets may not have definite boundaries or official, local area divisions. Zip codes may be used, where available, however, local maps divided according to zip codes may produce segments that are too large.